<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's have fun like the old days by modzy78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902860">Let's have fun like the old days</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78'>modzy78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Day 15 - Mabudachi trio, Fruits Basket Advent Calendar, No Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/modzy78/pseuds/modzy78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shigure drags Hatori along to Ayame's shop to remember Christmases past and plan for the present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket Advent Calendar</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's have fun like the old days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set at the end of season 2 of the anime, like most of my Advent offerings.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Haa-san, are you busy?"</p><p>Hatori sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose, preparing for today's round of trying to figure out what Shigure really wants. After a lifetime of playing, he was still an amateur. "What do you want?"</p><p>"It's Christmas, and I'm booored. The kiddos are in school, and there's nothing to do. Let's go see Aaya."</p><p>"Some people have to work. Perhaps you should try it. I'm sure your editor would appreciate if you do."</p><p>Shigure waved his hand dismissively. "I wouldn't want to confuse her by acting out of character. Besides, you need a break. Sneak out before Akito decides to make up some mystery illness. I'll buy you the coffee you like on the way." He gave what he thought was his most winning smile. At this point, Hatori knew he wasn't going to get any peace unless he went along with it.</p><p>"Fine, but just for a bit. I'm sure Ayame is really busy today." Hatori put on his jacket and slipped his wallet inside the pocket as they headed out the door. "Let's get this over with."</p><p>"Lighten up, Haa-san. Christmas is supposed to be fun. And romantic."</p><p>Hatori rolled his eyes. "Says the man whose idea of Christmas fun was sending secret Santa messages to all the boys in school."</p><p>Shigure laughed. "Who else was going to do it? There weren't any girls to spice things up. You know Aaya appreciated the idea."</p><p>"He appreciated coming up with elaborate statements written in his showiest calligraphy. I don't know why I didn't report you for that."</p><p>"Oh, responsible Haa-san strikes again. You were always such a stick in the mud. You need a girlfriend to lighten you up." He grinned wickedly. "How are things going with Mayu-chan?"</p><p>"Shiraki-san is fine. She's busy at work, unlike some people. Though she subjected me to watching some strange anime last night."</p><p>"Oh, was it the Mogeta one the kids are all talking about? Sounds like a wild date."</p><p>Hatori leveled a stare at his friend. "We are not dating. She is merely a friend who didn't want to be tortured alone. Stop looking at me like that."</p><p>The pair reached Ayame's shop, which was quite busy. Shigure burst in. "Aaya, my dear! I'm heeeere!"</p><p>Ayame's head popped up from under a voluminous skirt he was trimming with lace. "My darling Gure-san! I was so concerned I would not be able to partake of your gorgeous visage on this momentous day. Thank heavens you have solved that problem. Christmas is now complete." He glanced next to Shigure. "And you've brought Tori-san! What a perfect celebration."</p><p>"We've only stopped to say hello," Hatori looked at the customers eying the trio in confusion. And, surprisingly in some cases, envy. "You look quite busy. And I need to return to work."</p><p>"Of course, Tori-san. But it would be impolite not to offer a cup of tea." His assistant Mine appeared next to him with a tray of tea and mochi which Hatori accepted with a nod and Shirgure took with a squeal. "Does this not remind you of our childhood Christmas treats?"</p><p>"Yes," deadpanned Hatori. "Shigure, don't try to swallow it whole this year. I don't want to relive my first experience treating a glutton who is choking." Shigure tried to talk with a mouthful of food, stopping when he saw Hatori's expression. Even he knew his limits. "Thank you for the refreshments, Ayame. We need to be going."</p><p>"The pleasure is all mine. Please come back soon. Perhaps you would like to choose a Christmas outfit for a special someone. I have one that would be exquisite on a taller woman." Shigure chuckled and clasped Ayame's hands as they said good-bye.</p><p>"See, Haa-san. That wasn't bad at all. Though not as much fun as our carefree school day Christmases." Hatori shuddered slightly, to Shigure's joy. "But fun nevertheless. Do you have any plans for tonight?"</p><p>"You know I don't. I'm almost certain Akito will be calling me in for treatment, judging by how moody he's been recently."</p><p>"Ah, yes. Akito. Perhaps I can ease your load a bit."</p><p>Hatori stopped. "What are you scheming this time?"</p><p>"Scheming? You wound me. I was merely thinking that it would be nice to pay the family head a visit." He glanced at a fried chicken outlet. "Perhaps I'll bring some festive food with me."</p><p>"Do you really think that is a good idea?"</p><p>"That's what people are supposed to eat on Christmas," whined Shigure. "Besides," his tone darkened, "we all know that Akito's prized assistant would never bring fried chicken home."</p><p>Hatori sighed yet again. It was almost guaranteed that he was going to have a long night after Shigure was finished with Akito. He hoped the coffee was worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Due to clever marketing, KFC is a popular Christmas dinner in Japan. That's one of the reasons Shigure is picking it up.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>